


when you move i'm moved

by androids_fighting93



Series: never let me go [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androids_fighting93/pseuds/androids_fighting93
Summary: Enamored,Magnus thinks. That’s the word for how Taako and Kravitz look at each other.





	when you move i'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> (a gen rating?? in MY fanfic??)
> 
> fam, i've been struggling to put a sentence together in Synecdoche this week, but I threw this together in a couple hours? Just a little fluff. Enjoy!

It’s late evening, dinner made and eaten with leftovers for the week, Angus, home from school for the weekend, tucked into bed with a book. Magnus comes downstairs after bringing him a warm cup of tea and sits down at the coffee table, pulls out the bundle of tools that he uses for his smaller woodworking projects. A little whittling, he thinks, the perfect thing to finish out a quiet, pleasant evening.

It’s been a while since he carved a ring, but he likes the detailed work of it, the intricacy. He already knows exactly what it’ll look like, it’s just about drawing the shape of it out of the wood. He knows the band will be set with sapphire and pink tourmaline, and he’s thinking about asking Taako if he can enchant it so that it will shrink to fit on a skeletal finger or grow when Kravitz changes back to his human form. Or maybe he’ll choose to wear it as a necklace instead.

It might be too early to think about all that yet. But something tells Magnus that it won’t be long until they tie the knot, too. Kravitz is a traditional kind of guy and Magnus sees the way he looks at Taako, the way they look at each other, though he can’t think of the words to describe it. So they’ll have a ring, for whenever they’re ready.

Thinking of Taako, Magnus’s attention is drawn to the kitchen. Taako is singing off-key along to the radio as he washes the dishes and wipes down the counters, wiggling his hips and dancing around his domain. It’s not the first time Magnus has heard him sing by a long shot, but it still makes his heart swell just as much as it had back on the Starblaster, so long ago. Looking back, Magnus realizes that was one of the moments that made him realize that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ he had a tiny crush on Taako. He has to laugh, thinking of it now.

A rift in space opens in the middle of the kitchen. It’s a testament to the strange life Magnus leads that that doesn’t even startle him anymore. Kravitz steps out easy as stepping through the doorway, skin knitting over bone, scythe fading away into smoke. Taako turns to face the grim reaper, grin wide and unguarded, eyes sparkling with delight. 

“I didn’t think you’d be home tonight!” He throws his arms around Kravitz’s neck and drags him in for a kiss, the dirty dish cloth still in his hand. 

Kravitz grins into the kiss, hands settling automatically on Taako’s waist, holding him close. “Finished earlier than planned. Having Lup and Barry around certainly speeds things up.” 

Enamored, Magnus thinks, that’s the word for how Taako and Kravitz look at each other. Or  _ enchanted,  _ or  _ smitten,  _ or  _ giddy.  _ They haven’t noticed him yet, and he doesn’t speak up. He sets his tools down on the table for now and just watches. They’re both so handsome together.

“Good,” Taako says. Another kiss, soft and lingering. “More time with my boy toy.”

“Starting to think you only like me for my body,” Kravitz pouts.

“It’s a perk.” Taako steps back, tossing the dirty cloth back onto the counter, looking up at Kravitz with a mischievous smirk.

“I adore you,” Kravitz murmurs, and tugs Taako back into a tight hug. Taako sighs, his whole body softening, letting himself be swallowed by Kravitz’s arms, the thick feathered cloak draped over his shoulders.  “I’m glad to be home.”

There was a time, when Taako and Kravitz first started seeing each other, that Magnus felt obligated to be jealous. He can’t imagine that now, and his heart had never really been in it then. Theirs is a new love still, compared to the years that Magnus has had with Taako, and it’s enchanting, how excited they are to simply be together. And Magnus isn’t left out of that; he and Kravitz are still exploring how they fit together, and he’s slower to fall in love these days but he’s pretty sure he loves Kravitz, too. Differently than he loves Taako, differently than he still loves Julia, a love that would never have bloomed if Taako hadn’t brought the three of them together. 

He’d fallen so hard for Taako, during those years on the Starblaster, young and free and exploring each other. Taako was funny and mean and he flirted shamelessly, hardly suspecting that Magnus wasn’t straight as an arrow. He was gorgeous, and Magnus was smitten. He wasn’t Magnus’s first love or his last, but he was the first that really  _ mattered,  _ that  _ lasted;  _ now, after losing everything and finding it again, being with Taako feels like coming home for Candlenights and sleeping in your childhood bedroom, the comfort and safety of a love that has already endured decades.

He can see echoes of those early years now, watching Taako and Kravitz together, the excitement and marvel of it. 

“Hey,” Taako steps out of Kravitz’s arms, reaching for his stone of farspeech on the counter and fiddling with it, glitter in his eyes. A crackle of static and the bouncy pop turns to something slower, more classical; Magnus doesn’t recognize it but Kravitz’s ears perk up. “Dance with me.”

“Shaking your ass doesn’t count as dancing, dear,” Kravitz says, amused, but takes Taako’s outstretched hand anyway.

“Uh, says  _ you,  _ who needs all that fancy shit?” He shimmies his hips again, entirely inappropriate for the song.

“How do you expect to waltz at your wedding, then?”

“Same way I do everything, homie: fake it. You think Maggie knows how to waltz? Puh-lease.”

Magnus grins. He absolutely does know how to waltz. Julia’s  _ dad  _ of all people taught him. But that can be a surprise for Taako.

Kravitz laughs, placing one of Taako’s hands on his shoulder and holding the other, while he puts his own free hand on Taako’s hip. Taako quirks an eyebrow, but lets Kravitz guide him into a simple step.

“Follow my lead,” Kravitz says, voice low. 

“Weird fuckin’ alien dances,” Taako mutters, but he watches their feet, tongue poked out just slightly between his teeth in concentration. 

Kravitz watches his face - and Magnus never doubts how much Kravitz loves Taako, but he’s reminded of it whenever the reaper looks at Taako like this. Like he’s not sure how he got here, but he never wants to leave. “Step like that, then I -”

“Like this?”

“Mhm. And to the left -”

“Oof, sorry bout your toes.”

“You’re fine - two, three, four…”

Taako fumbles more than once but picks the steps up quickly as they turn about the kitchen, his gauzy skirt twirling around his bare ankles. They may as well be on a dance floor, spotlights shining down, instead of a dimly lit kitchen with dishes soaking in the sink behind them. Taako laughs as Kravitz twirls him and pulls him back in, their eyes meeting for a brief, intense moment before he dips Taako low, head dropping back, long braid touching the tile. Only then does he notice Magnus watching them from the living room, and he grins upside down. “Hey, creeper,” He says, as Kravitz lifts him back up, catching him and holding him close.

“Hey… you,” Magnus says, too slow to come up with anything witty. Taako snickers.

“Like what you see, my man?” 

This is what it’s about, Magnus thinks. Everything they fought for, for so long - it’s  _ this.  _ Quiet Sunday evenings at home with the people he loves. It’s working with his hands. It’s a belly full of good food and a heart full of song. 

There was a time when he thought this kind of happiness was gone from his life for good.

“You know I do,” Magnus says, and if it comes out a little too soft, a little too honest, Taako doesn’t show that he notices, except in the softening at the corner of his eyes. Kravitz meets his eye and smiles, pressing a kiss to the side of Taako’s head.

“C’mere, you weirdo.” Taako crooks a finger, as if to pull Magnus in.

He joins them gladly. 


End file.
